


Mornings

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: This was inspired by a wonderful person named Lyndsy~ go check out her One Piece stories on Wattpad/ Deviantart she has cool art as well. enjoy~





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a wonderful person named Lyndsy~ go check out her One Piece stories on Wattpad/ Deviantart she has cool art as well. enjoy~

Married to two extraordinary men is always a spontaneous adventure. Surprising me in every corner. Mornings are no different.

Around five, wandering hands wake me up. Starting with simple rubs on my flesh starting from my arm, down to my sides to his favorite, thighs. Of course this gets me heated, but not enough to invite an urge for more. His build presses against my back knowing he's awaken me. His other arm wraps around me as he moves strands of hair aside to insert chaste kisses. Kisses which burn my entire being, responding to my feelings for him. Teeth grazing my shoulder till he leaves nibbles. His fingers tease my inner lips sliding from my clit to my entrance to wetting the area. A finger delves into me starting the fire in me. The desire to be pleased. I let out a small moan.

Pleased, he inserts another and brushes my inner walls. I do my best to keep silent for my second hubby to rest. Biting my lips and muffling my mouth is all I can think of. The fingering continues until I'm aroused enough to be penetrate. I begin to grind my booty against his bulge. I frown at the idea that he's aching to be inside me. I'd do anything to please my boys. A small gasp escapes my lips.

"Papi~ put it in." He purrs in response after planting a kiss on my head. That's all he needed, permission. He never progresses without an okay. He never backs down from what he started. Just like the stubborn man he is and that's possibly the only thing I love about his stubbornness. He lays me down to loom over me. He lowers his sweats enough to release his cock. He slides himself into me urgently. 

 

I've felt him inside me many times and every time it feels like he's stretching me, fulfilling me completely. Perhaps it's due to the love I held for them. My thoughts and feelings are one around them. He lowers himself to be as close to me as possible. Head pressed against mine as he takes over me. Eyes never breaking from my glance. If only I can stare into those marble, red eyes of his, but there was no need. I have imprinted every detail of his face. From his colored eyes, shape of his nose to his distinguishing freckles. Lips connect as he pounds into me.

"Mami~" He coos peppering my face with kisses. I catch and bite his lip as my fingers grip to his biceps. I feel myself coming to a close. He let's out a groan against my ear. "I'm cumming." My fingers tangle into his hair, legs constrict his waist as I begin to feel the same. I feel his thrusts erratic when something hot fills me. I arch my back as I cum with him. My body quivers in response to my orgasm. Our breaths brushing against our skins as we share one last, long kiss. I whimper when he pulls out. "Thank you baby. I have to get ready for work." You pull him back for another kiss. He chuckles. 

"I wish I could stay with you. Beautiful, loving, woman." He warships in between kisses before pulling away and leaving one last, affectionate kiss on my forehead. I watch him get ready and leave after whispering, "I love you." I close my eyes and rest a little longer. 

 

He's watching me and I know it. Around nine, I woke up to start my morning and clean myself of Ace's mess. I look over my shoulder to find Sabo admiring my back. Those blue eyes of his always holding admiration unlike Ace whole carries raw lust like an animal lost to his instincts. I give him a seductive smile before heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

Just as I undress and hop in and allow the warmth of the water rain on me, I feel a pair of broad arms wrap around me. Round two is my only thought at this moment. I turn my head after leaning into his embrace. Lips search and clash. His hand already wanders to my lower area. Fingers instantly insert my entrance. Unlike Ace, Sabo is eager to always start like an excited puppy. His other gropes my breasts as he attacks my neck leaving marks. My fingers entangle into his, wet locks of gold. I grind my behind against him. I feel how hard he is. The throbbing and buck of his hips told me everything. I nibble his ear as I let him explore my body. A quickie before work. That's how it's always been since day one. Sabo bends me down to catch a glimpse of his favorite part of my body. Nails dig into my booty cheeks as he thrusts into me. The wall keeping me balanced, allowing him to go harder.

He grabs a handful of my hair as he leans me against his chest, one leg raised for a better angle. My eyes roll back as he hits that sweet spot. He whispers sweet nothings into my ear causing me to come undone in his grasp.

"You're so beautiful dripping wet and breathless. I wish I could have you all day underneath me my sweet. Cum for me baby. I want to hear you scream my name."

"Ah! Sabo!" I yelp as I shudder from your orgasm. I feel him thrust once more filling me up completely. His blue eyes never missing a chance to capture my orgasm face. He loved that he is able to pleasure me, to contort my features into such an arousing look. We try catch our breaths. We take in the moment to bask in each other's arms. He plants kisses on my face as he sets me down, keeping me balanced. For the rest of the time we bathed each other.

I dry my hair as I watch him dress for work. He leans down for a good bye kiss and a, "I love you." Before he heads out with his messenger bag. Mornings like these were always the best. I sigh as if smitten all over again. I head out to the kitchen after awhile greeted by my lovely roommate and her husband. 

"Morning! You look happy."

"Yep, I just had that best breakfast today." I smirk.


End file.
